CHALLENGE: The Dazzlings Take Amity Park
by princessbinas
Summary: A one shot with me experimenting with my own challenge. Anyone can take this. Basically it is exactly what it says on the tin, so the summary is useless here.


**Binas:** Just a one shot for experimentation. Anyone can runaway with this idea if they want. I do have some rules if you do, however.

Guidelines/Rules:

*No harem (Sorry, but harems are not my cup of tea)  
*No Yaoi/Yuri (Again, not my cup of tea)  
*If you want romance (And it can't be the focus of the plot) then DannyxSam (gag pairings (example: Danny and Tucker when they were hugging each other in their sleep in "One of a Kind") are allowed for some cheap laughs)  
*The Mane Six and Sunset Shimmer are allowed to come in  
*Ember is allowed to get involved in any way (Examples: competition, revenge on Danny for beating her so many times, etc.)  
*You can either redo Rainbow Rocks, or follow it in the DP Universe, heck you are welcome to do both  
*The Dazzlings pretend to be Casper High Students  
*Danny should be immune to The Dazzlings' songs (Like how he was immune to Ember's for a time), but can still power them if he does argue (like the Mane Six did)  
*You are allowed to make up songs if you want to  
*Clockwork is allowed to meddle if you feel the need to use him  
*You can create a new mirror if you don't want Clockwork to meddle

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEAS BEHIND THIS. The song I used is "Under Our Spell".

As for my followers of "Accident: Month One", the sequel is being written and it should be called "Hero Rising" (it's a starting name, and may change if something better comes.). I decided to re-watch the series again to keep my knowledge of their characters intact. One reason is that it's summer and I unfortunately don't really have friends I can really talk to during the summer and I haven't heard from some of them.

* * *

.

* * *

Principal Ishiyama looked at three files. The first file had the name Adagio Dazzle written on the top along with a picture. The picture had a girl with pale yellowish skin (which was kind of unusual), curly orange-brown hair with yellow streaks, and vibrant pink-violet eyes. The second folder had the name Aria Blaze written on it and also included a picture. The girl in the picture also had weird skin (it had a very light purple tint to it), dark purple hair (in pigtails) with almost neon cyan streaks in it, and dark purple eyes. The final girl's folder had the name Sonata Dusk on its cover. The picture that was clipped to it featured a girl with, you guessed it, weird skin that had a very light blue tint to it. She had long, almost neon cyan hair in a pony (in a ponytail) with dark purple streaks, and pink-violet eyes.

Principal Ishiyama had to admit, if she were living anywhere else, these girls would have been the weirdest she has had ever seen. Since this was Amity Park, the insane amount of ghost attacks that occurred daily made these girls seem completely normal despite their unusual skin colors. But those thoughts aside, Principal Ishiyama began filling out the new students' schedules and setting up the basis for their permanent records. Once that was all done, the trio of girls got their schedules from Principal Ishiyama.

"There," Principal Ishiyama said, "You three are all set. I am sure you will love it here at Casper High."

"Sure we will..." Adagio said dryly.

"Are you for realsies?" Sonata asked, "We just got picked up by those silly looking 'cop' guys and dragged here!"

Adagio shot Sonata a look, telling her silently that she was being sarcastic. She was well aware of their predicament. For awhile previously, the Siren Trio were in a magic induce stasis as they traveled the dimensional plane. It wasn't of their own will though. It was because of the meddling Star Swirl the Bearded and his lost dimensional spell. When they woke up, they had found themselves in human bodies (though they didn't know that was what they were called at the time) and practically living in alleyways and garbage cans and eating nothing but fast food. It was a disgusting lifestyle they had to deal with, they were just lucky to have their amulets that allowed them to absorb negative energies from chaos and disharmony (which they used to control people/ponies).

That was until the police caught them dumpster diving for things they could use to survive on the streets a bit longer. Apparently, anyone under the age of eighteen were not allowed to be away from home and on the streets. So they got scooped up, dumped in the Amity Park Foster Care center, and forced to enroll in Casper High.

With everything taken care of, they left the principal's office, and passed a black haired boy. That was when the Siren Trio's amulets sensed something off about the school they were in. Something had a lot of energy, despite it not being Equestrian Magic, the most powerful energy that they knew of. It was more of a haunting energy, one that sent chills up their spines.

"I don't like this place," Aria said frowning at the sensation she felt, "It doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, it's really creepy!" Sonata said shaking a bit, "It's like this place is haunted by ghosts or something!"

"Sonata, there is no such thing as ghosts," Aria said, "They are just old stories used to scare the bed-wetters."

"Then explain the crazy guy in orange covering us in that yuckie green goop!" Sonata said, "That stuff tasted awful!"

"Then why did you taste it?" Aria asked.

"I thought it was frosting!" Sonata said, "You would have too if you got covered in it!"

Adagio tried to block out Aria and Sonata's arguing over the existence of ghosts. Of all the topics they could have chosen, it had to be that one. Ever since they have arrived, they ran into at least fifty people who believed in ghosts a day. She was sick of hearing about them to the point she would strangle the next person that mentioned them or tried to argue about whether or not they existed.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Adagio snapped, "There are more important things we need to focus on, such as collecting as much negative energy as possible in this dud of a world being the main one!"

Sonata stuck out her tongue at Aria, gloating how she got the last word in. Aria glared, not very amused by Sonata's childish antics.

' _Can't she just grow up?_ ' Aria thought.

* * *

At lunch, Tucker, Sam, and Danny sat at their usual table. They would be outside if it wasn't raining outside, but having your own table was having your own table. Sitting at a table with no other students gave them some privacy when it came to important matters, like planing a way to counter a ghost attack that didn't get solved easily.

Sam was a slightly tanned girl with black hair as well. Her hair was shoulder length with a small portion of it in a thick, green hair elastic. Her eyes were a moderate purple that complimented her gothic style.

Tucker was an African-American boy with black hair that was stubby short. It was hidden underneath his trademark red beret. Framing his teal eyes were a pair of thick framed black glasses, completing his geeky look.

Danny was a pale boy with black haired that was in its infamous reverse mullet-esque style that allowed his bangs to hand in his face and obscure his light blue eyes a tiny bit. He wore somewhat baggy clothes, giving him a bit of carefree look. What kinda ruined that outwards appearance was the fact he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. In fact, he looked like he was going to drop down asleep any second/

"Dude, you look a bit like a zombie," Tucker said, "Did the Box Ghost keep you up all night again?"

"You wish," Danny moaned, trying to stay awake, "Skulker decided to get lessons from the Box Ghost on how to be annoying."

"Well that's a first," Sam said, cringing at Danny's misfortune, "He never looked like the guy who would go to him, of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, for lessons."

"What's next? Skulker learning how to talk like the Box Ghost?" Tucker asked snickering.

Danny groaned. He did not want to deal with another ghost that was that annoying. It was bad enough he had to deal with the Box Ghost, the most annoying and harmless ghost in existence.

"I think I'd rather go through another round of power mishaps than Skulker screaming 'Beware for I am Skulker, Master of the Hunt'!" Danny said, mocking Skulker's high pitched, non-modified voice.

"Danny, at least you could sock him in the face or suck him in the thermos while he does that kind for rant," Sam pointed out.

"True, but I do have to release him at some point," Danny pointed out, "Remember the last time we shoved a ghost into the thermos overnight?"

"Um, Danny, you were the ghost that got shoved in overnight," Sam deadpanned, "It was during the week Jazz was trying to be a ghost hunter and failed miserably."

Danny instant turned red in embarrassment. He had clearly been trying, and succeeding in trying to remove that memory. Now, all that hard work went down the toilet. He was caught by Jazz, of all people. The girl who could ride a ghost like if it were a bull, was the lousiest ghost hunter. Though, she has gotten better.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Danny moaned in embarrassment.

Tucker then looked behind Danny, to see the doors that led into the cafeteria. He then got hearts in his eyes and began to drool. Much to Sam's disgust, he was drooling a little too close to Sam's salad. Sam glared and pushed her salad away from the drooling boy.

"Tucker! Don't drool on my salad!" Sam said, "I don't want any traces of meat in it!"

"Looks Danny!" Tucker said, ignoring Sam, "We got cute chicks at twelve o'clock! And the best part, I never seen them before!"

Danny turned around to see who Tucker was fawning over this time. To his surprise, he was fawning over the three new girls that passed him earlier when he was waiting to see Principal Ishiyama. The three girls went over to an empty table and sat down. They pulled up the hoods on their hoodies and began to hum. That was when things got strange. Many of the students and staff and faculty workers stopped doing what they were doing whether it be eating, throwing a football, chatting, doing homework/classwork, or serving food. They all turned their attention to the girls, who began to pick up their melodies and rhythm as if it were a chorus.

A strange thought began to tug on Danny's mind. It was telling him to pick a fight and hurt everyone and anyone's feelings. The thought was very very weak, but it existed. Before he knew it, the entire cafeteria broke out into a fight. Food, footballs, paper wads, you name it and it was thrown across the room. Heck, even Mikey was unlucky to get thrown. Behind him, Tucker and Sam began arguing like crazy. And by arguing, Tucker was in a head lock as Sam forced her salad into Tucker's mouth as Tucker protested.

"Guys, what's gotten into you?!" Danny asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Sam said as her eyes glowed a sickly green color as she continued what she was doing.

Tucker's eyes then glowed the same color as he slapped Sam across the face.

"Neither do I!" Tucker said.

Due to all of the chaos is the room, Danny simply walked over to the two and phased Tucker out of Sam's grip.

"Snap out of it! This isn't like you two!" Danny snapped.

Tucker snatched his arm back and he began arguing with Sam again. Danny frowned in annoyance as he watched his two best friends practically get each others' throats. Just when he was going to go leave the cafeteria, Danny noticed something very weird and very bad. Green smoke rising from the people who were arguing.

"Okay, that is definitely not normal," Danny said and turned his attention to Sam and Tucker, "You two, try not to kill each other, I will be right back."

With that, Danny rushed out of the cafeteria and dove into an open locker before closing it. Inside it, he transformed into his ghost half. He then turned invisible and phased out through the back of the locker and into the cafeteria. He scanned the room, searching for what was causing the green smoke. He even Overshadowed a few kids to make sure it wasn't some ghost possessing the students. He quickly found out the hard way it wasn't possession causing the smoke or the spontaneous fighting. Instead, he found they were all getting the same thoughts implanted in their heads, telling them to pick fights and be cruel to each other.

Danny was thankful that these thoughts weren't affecting him on the scale that was going on in the cafeteria. He could only imagine how everything would have gone if he was affected by those thoughts of malicious intent.

After getting all that he needed, Danny left one of the kids he was Overshadowing, leaving the kid in a very dizzy daze.

"So they aren't being Overshadowed," Danny mused to himself, "Then what is causing this?"

Danny's eye wandered around the chaotic mess of a cafeteria until they froze on the trio of new girls. The girls were still humming their tune as the chaos escalated. If that wasn't weird enough for Danny, the trio of humming girls were practically absorbing the green smoke. One of the girls (Sonata if he was correct) looked a little too happy by everything that was happening in the room.

"Okay, so it's the Green Day wannabes causing this," Danny said under his breath, "But there's one thing I don't get. They aren't ghosts, so what are they?"

He turned his eyes to the growing chaos in the room and winced. Now was not the time to worry about what the girls were but what they were doing to the school. At this rate, the entire cafeteria could get destroyed.

Without a second thought, Danny aimed an Ecto-blast at the middle of the singing trio's table and fired. The girls were startled from their singing and humming and began looking around.

"What was that?!" Sonata asked.

"I have no idea, but whoever interfered is going to pay," Adagio sneered.

At that moment Danny appeared before them.

"Oh, so it costs money to disturb you," Danny quipped, "Sorry but I am a bit short on cash right now. So, can I give an IOU?"

"That was really cute," Adagio said, looking very unimpressed, "What are you? A comedian?"

"If I wasn't the deputized protector of this town, I might have been one," Danny said.

"Let's just get this over with," Aria groaned.

"Yeah! You're distracting us from our meal, you cute hunk!" Sonata said, gaining a nudge from Aria, "What, he looks really hot!"

"You just had to give that away, didn't you?" Aria asked.

"You're just jealous that I just called dibs on him," Sonata said.

"Enough you idiots!" Adagio snapped as a malevolent grin grew on her face, "Let's show him what happens when you stop our spell casting."

With that, Aria and Sonata's faces gained similar grins. The trio began to hum again, causing the entire cafeteria to glare daggers at Danny. The humming then picked up into a song. A song that would make Ember very jealous.

" _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_ "

"Oh come on!" Danny asked, "What's that suppose to do? Bust my ear drums? Cause the entire cafeteria to attack me?"

The students crowded around Danny, all with sickly green coloring in their glazed glassy eyes. It was now clear, they were all under a spell; a very nasty one.

" _Now that you're under our spell_  
 _Blindsided by the beat_  
 _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_  
 _You didn't know that you fell_ "

That segment of the song caused the entire cafeteria to begin attacking Danny. The jocks began throwing punches, cheerleaders trying to claw Danny to shreds, geeks throwing things, and nerds trying to smash Danny with their books or technology. Danny phased through all of the attacks, not striking once, not wanting to hurt them.

"I should really stop trying to tempt the universe..." Danny muttered, "Why are you doing this?!"

"We're sirens," Sonata said, "It's what we do best, cutie. Bye bye!"

With that last "bye", Sonata blew Danny a kiss, making he hybrid cringe. The villain flirting with him was not on Danny's agenda anywhere.

A blast shot past Danny's head, knocking him out of his disgust. It had came from Sam, who had the Fenton Wrist Ray aimed at him.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Danny asked.

" _Oh-whoa oh-oh-oh_  
 _Now you've fallen under our spell_  
 _Oh-whoa oh-oh-oh_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it_  
 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky_ "

Sam only replied by firing the wrist ray at Danny again, knocking him to the floor. Adagio laughed, the look on her face told Danny everything he was afraid of. The singing trio had full control over everyone in the room. Unlike the control that Ember had when Danny first started out as a hero, this one seemed more potent and permanent. There was one thing Danny could try to make sure it wasn't the case and boy, was it going to be embarrassing.

Danny hummed as horribly as he could, hoping that everyone would snap out of it. Instead of everyone snapping out of the spell, they stayed under it. Danny tried to get as off key as he could purposely. That only caused the controlled people to cover their ears. No hints of the spell being broken was given. The spell remained in tack.

"Great," Danny said sarcastically, "Not only is their song is catchy, their spell is permanent..."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Binas:** And that's where I will end this one shot. You don't have to follow this set up but it should be a good guide. I know, cruel and jerkish move to end it on a cliff hanger, but I can't think of anything else. :/


End file.
